Doppelgangger
by usamethyst
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt adalah anak seorang pembunuh bayaran. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya, siapakah orang yang ia temui? Apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya?


Apakah kamu tau apa itu Doppelganger? Ya, Doppelganger adalah sebuah peristiwa dimana kau atau orang terdekatmu bertemu dengan dirimu yang lain. Biasanya Doppelgangger adalah suatu pertanda buruk dan yang mengalaminya akan mati tak lama setelah bertemu dengan pantulan dirinya tersebut.

Kata Doppelganger sendiri berasal dari Jerman, yaitu Dopel (ganda) dan Gaenger (perjalanan). Banyak tokoh terkenal yang mengalami Doppelganger dan meninggal tak lama setelahnya. Salah satunya adalah Abraham Lincoln, siapa yang tak mengenal presiden amerika itu?

Tapi kisah ini adalah kisah bertahun-tahun lamanya setelah istilah Doppelganger ditemukan, dimana seorang pemuda mengalami hal yang sangat tragis hingga harus meregang nyawa karenanya.

Panggil saja pemuda itu Gilbert Beilschmidt.

.

.

 **Doppelganger**

 **Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

 **Warning: death!chara, typos, violence scene, Mafia!AU etc.**

 **Enjoy~**

.

.

Pemuda itu menarik pelatuk senapannya, sebuah peluru melesat dengan sangat tepat mengenai sasaran, seorang petinggi negara yang baru-baru ini dikabarkan mencuri uang rakyat. Adrenalinnya selalu naik pesat saat ia menembak seseorang, berkali-kali dalam hidupnya. Meski rasanya rohnya keluar dari tubuhnya bersamaan dengan peluru yang melesat keluar dari senapan miliknya. Ia tak mau melakukannya lagi, berkali-kali ia memberikan sugesti pada dirinya namun ia tak bisa menolak perintah atasanya sendiri. Atasan sekaligus ayah kandungnya.

Pemuda di sebelahnya membenarkan letak kacamatanya, ia menutup laptopnya, "Arah angin, sudut tembakan, semuanya sudah kuperkirakan tetapi tembakanmu hampir meleset." Omelnya.

"Kesese, hey bangsawan tak hebat yang baru saja bangkrut." Pemuda yang menembak tadi terlihat meremehkan rekannya. "Setidaknya tembakanku yang hebat mengenai jantungnya."

Yang dimaksud baru saja ingin membalas perkataan pemuda berisik sebelumnya, tetapi ia terpikir untuk tidak membuang tenaganya sia-sia.

"Ini bukan saatnya bertengkar." Pemuda lain yang berpakaian seperti tukang sampah melerai keduanya. "Gilbert lepaskan jas, sarung tangan dan senapanmu. Itu adalah bukti kejahatan, kita harus melenyapkannya." Tegasnya.

Yang bernama Gilbert hanya terkekeh, ia melepaskan sarung tangan dan jasnya, kemudian memasukkannya pada kantong sampah yang akan dibuang oleh rekannya yang bertugas menyamar jadi tukang sampah dan menghilangkan bukti kejahatan mereka.

"Jadi, kita harus pergi sebelum ada yang menyadarinya." Pemuda berkacamata tadi bangkit dari posisi duduknya, laptop miliknya sudah ia amankan di dalam tasnya.

Langit yang cerah mendadak gelap entah kenapa, Gilbert sempat menatap ke arah korbannya, suasana di gedung yang jaraknya 100 m dari tempat mereka itu terlihat riuh dan panik. Ada yang menangis, ada yang menjerit, ada yang pingsan, ada yang terinjak-injak, mereka semua panik. Selalu saja pemandangan itu adalah makanan keseharian bagi Gilbert.

Surai peraknya tersapu angin yang bertiup dari utara, ia menatap kedua rekannya yang siap melarikan diri. "Yang sampai di markas belakangan adalah sampah, kesese~!" Gilbert berlari mendahului kedua rekannya. Sepertinya polisi belum mencium bau mereka jadi Gilbert tak perlu repot-repot bersembunyi sebelum pulang ke markas mereka.

Gedung itu cukup tinggi sehingga ia memutuskan turun memakai lift, cukup lama menunggu dan sosok pemuda berkacamata yang merupakan rekannya itu tampak mengejarnya dengan susah payah. Dasar lemah, begitu kekehnya dalam hati. Pintu lift terbuka tak lama kemudian sesosok pemuda keluar dari dalam lift, pemuda bersurai perak dengan sebuah luka di pipinya, ia tampak mengenakan topi tetapi Gilbert sekilas melihat wajah dan matanya. lidahnya mendadak kelu, tubuhnya mendadak kaku, ia menoleh untuk memastikan,

"Morron!" sosok pemuda berkacamata yang tadi masih jauh di belakangnya kini sudah tepat berada di belakangnya. Gilbert yang kaget hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Unawesome, apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Gilbert penuh kekesalan, ia berusaha mencari sosok pemuda tadi, berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh rekan yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Hilang. Mungkin ia sudah berbelok atau masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan? Gilbert berusaha menenangkan dirinya walau ia tau di sepanjang lorong lurus yang sangat panjang itu tak terdapat satu pun pintu atau jendela.

Sang rekan yang merasa ganjil langsung bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Gilbert menunjuk lorong kosong di belakangnya. "Kau lihat seseorang yang tadi keluar dari lift? Pemuda dengan pakaian penuh bercak darah dan luka di pipi kirinya, ia mengenakan topi dan berambut perak―" Gilbert berhenti sejenak, berusaha menenangkan perasaannya.

"―pemuda yang wajahnya sangat mirip denganku."

.

.

"Kalian lama sekali." Seorang gadis berkacamata hitam yang mengenakan stelan jas pria lengkap dengan tuxedo bertanya setelah ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Cepat naik sebelum ada yang curiga." Titahnya.

Yang berkacamata masuk dan duduk di belakang sendirian, ia selalu merasa duduk di belakang lebih terlihat seperti bos. Kemudian ia melipat tangannya angkuh di dada. "Salahkan Gilbert yang meracau tak jelas."

Sementara yang dimaksud memanyunkan bibirnya dan menatap keluar jendela, "Aku tak meracau, aku benar-benar melihatnya!"

Si gadis tomboi itu menatap Gilbert dengan tatapan 'lagi-lagi-karena-kamu' kemudian segera menancap gas, mereka harus tiba di markas besar sebelum matahari terbenam. Sebuah markas rahasia yang terletak di sudut kota, kau mungkin tak akan pernah menyangka jika itu adalah markas mafia.

"Aku melihat diriku sendiri mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan bercak darah, kau saja yang tidak percaya." Gilbert bersikeras.

"Tapi aku tak melihat siapa pun keluar dari lift itu, apa kau mau menyalahkan pengelihatanku yang sudah dibantu kacamata?" rekannya merasa tersindir, kini pemuda berkacamata itu menatap Gilbert tajam.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana dengan Basch?" tanya gadis yang bertugas mengendarai tersebut. Ia masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan kota yang sedikit riuh. Tapi sepertinya berita pembunuhan petinggi negara itu belum terdengar khalayak banyak.

"Jadi tukang sampah seperti biasa." Jawab pemuda yang duduk di belakang sarkas. Walau ucapannya adalah fakta. "Dia akan kembali setelah barang bukti benar-benar lenyap."

Suasana kemudian berubah menjadi hening karena mereka sudah mulai sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Gilbert sendiri masih memikirkan sosok yang mirip dengannya, yang membedakan mereka hanya luka di pipi, Gilbert yakin ia tak salah lihat. Lalu siapa pemuda yang dilihatnya tadi? Bukankah sangat mencolok jika berkeliaran dengan baju penuh bercak darah seperti itu?

.

.

Sudut kota, jauh dari keramaian, tak bisa tercium dengan mudah. Berkedok sebuah penginapan, sebenarnya tempat itu adalah markas Gilbert dan kawan-kawannya. Bangunan itu turun-temurun sudah dijadikan penginapan sehingga tak banyak yang curiga kenapa ada penginapan yang terletak sangat jauh dari pusat kota. Terkadang ada tamu yang menginap sehingga Gilbert harus berpura-pura menjadi pelayan. Jika masuk ke dalam dapur kau akan menemukan sebuah pintu rahasia yang menghubungkan penginapan dengan ruang rahasia di bawah tanah. Di bawah sana juga ada gudang senjata ilegal yang mereka dapatkan dari sumber terpercaya.

Gilbert duduk di mini bar, ia tampak depresi dan memijit pelipisnya, entah kenapa sosok pemuda yang mirip dengannya tadi terus-terusan menghantui pikirannya. Ia merasa seperti dihantui dirinya sendiri mengingat rupa pemuda tadi terlihat sangat mirip dengannya. Gilbert menggelengkan kepalanya, ia pasti salah lihat karena rekannya tak melihat sosok tersebut, mungkin hanya halusinasinya semata. Tapi ia merasa sangat yakin mengingat sosok itu seakan mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tidak jelas terdengar olehnya tapi jika ia tak salah duga,

"Dia pengkhianat."

Siapa yang sosok itu maksud? Pengkhianat? Siapa? Apakah salah seorang dari anggota organisasi? Gilbert memikirkan satu persatu rekannya.

Basch Zwingli―mantan tentara asal swiss yang kemudian bergabung dengan ayahnya karena sang adik mati tertembak salah satu rekannya, ia memiliki dendam pada tentara. Tidak mungkin mengingat Basch sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga mereka bahkan adiknya pernah tinggal bersama Gilbert sewaktu kecil.

Roderich Edelstein―seorang pemusik, dulunya adalah seorang bangsawan tetapi ditipu oleh seorang pemuda licik bernama Feliciano sehingga ia hidup melarat dan akhirnya bergabung dengan kelompok tersebut saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu ketika Gilbert hendak membunuh Feliciano yang sudah menipu Ludwig, adik Gilbert sehingga Ludwig terpaksa bunuh diri. Roderich juga berhutang budi padanya yang menembak Feliciano di beberapa bagian fatal sehingga pemuda tersebut sempat merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa menjelang ajalnya.

Erzsebet Hedervary―seorang gadis, teman masa kecil Gilbert yang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, ibunya dibunuh oleh orang suruhan negara karena dituding menganut aliran satanic yang dilarang keras. Ibunya juga dianggap penyihir yang mempunyai ilmu hitam.

Semuanya sudah ia kenal sejak lama, Roderich dan Basch juga memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, mereka bertiga adalah sepupu. Erzsebet? Gadis itu sudah mengabdi pada ayahnya saat mereka masih kecil, dan ayahnya pun mengadopsi Erzsebet. Lalu siapa pengkhianat yang dimaksud? Gilbert yakin benar jika semuanya adalah orang dalam yang tak mungkin mengkhianati organisasi, Gilbert percaya pada mereka semua.

"Gil."

Gilbert tersadar ketika punggungnya ditepuk oleh seseorang, manik heterokromia miliknya menatap sosok yang menepuk bahunya, Erzsebet rupanya. Gadis itu menyodorkan segelas kopi hitam untuk Gilbert.

"Aku bukan Roderich." Ucap Gilbert merasa tak terima. "Kenapa tidak sajikan bir?"

Erzsebet menjitak kepala Gilbert karena kesal, ia kemudian duduk di sebelah Gilbert. "Tugasmu masih banyak dan aku ingin kau terjaga malam ini. Ada orang baru yang direkrut ayahmu, aku dan Roderich sudah menyelidiki―"

Gilbert menyela cepat, "Kau dan Roderich menyelidiki berdua? Kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu yang lain kan?"

Erzsebet menyumpal mulut Gilbert dengan roti tak lama setelahnya ia melanjutkan, "menyelidiki mengenai orang baru itu. Dia adalah temanmu sewaktu masih bersekolah. Kau ingat Antonio? Salah satu sabatmu."

Pemuda berdarah Jerman itu mengingat-ingat, matanya terpejam dan kedua tangannya mengatup di depan mulutnya, ingatannya tidak begitu bagus tetapi ia mengingatnya. Sewaktu menduduki jenjang SMA ia memang anak berandalan yang suka membuat onar, ia memiliki rekan dalam setiap kenalakan yang ia perbuat, yang satu playboy mesum yang kini menjadi seorang pemilik klub malam dan juga bandar narkoba, Gilbert mengunjunginya seminggu yang lalu dan mereka cukup dekat hingga kini. Yang satu lagi seorang anak petani tomat yang melarat, Gilbert sudah tidak pernah mendengar namanya sejak kelulusan mereka, seingatnya pemuda itu sebenarnya memiliki tabiat yang baik.

"Ya, aku ingat dia."

Gadis itu meletakkan beberapa berkas di hadapan Gilbert, "Ayah bersikeras ingin pemuda itu bergabung dengan grup kita, menggantikan posisi Ludwig. Tetapi aku tak bisa begitu saja percaya pada orang baru." Gadis bermata emerlad itu menyender sedikit ke senderan kursi, berusaha merilekskan sedikit tubuhnya yang menegang. "Lagipula kita sudah memiliki Basch dan Roderich."

"Posisi mereka berbeda dengan Ludwig, semuanya memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda. Basch dalam penyamaran, kau dalam pelarian, Roderich dalam perhitungan, dan Ludwig adalah penembak jitu." Lirih Gilbert, membahas adiknya bukanlah pembicaraan yang membuat suasana hatinya senang. "Kau tau? Aku lebih memilih menjadi pengedar narkoba dibanding harus berurusan dengan senapan dan mesiu. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan saat kau menarik pelatukmu bersamaan dengan peluru yang menembus jantung targetmu."

Erzsebet mengangguk paham, Ludwig mirip dengan ayah mereka yang berhati dingin dan keji sementara Gilbert masih memiliki hati nurani seperti ibu mereka. Ibu Beilscmidt bersaudara meninggal karena sebuah insiden yang membuat kedua kakak beradik itu memiliki dendam kesumat terhadap para petinggi negara yang menggunakan kekuasaan demi urusan pribadi mereka. Gadis itu menatap nanar berkas di hadapan Gilbert yang baru saja ia berikan, ia tak bermaksud mengungkit kematian Ludwig sehingga sedikit merasa bersalah.

Basch dan Roderich muncul dengan wajah geram, keduanya menarik Gilbert ke ruang televisi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Gilbert memberontak dan meminta penjelasan tetapi keduanya menolak membuka mulut sampai berita di televisi menjawab semua pertanyaan Gilbert.

Erzsebet melotot ketika membaca judul beritanya, "Ya Tuhan!" pekiknya kaget, ia terduduk lemas di sofa. Gilbert juga terlihat kaget tetapi tidak sekaget Erzsebet, Roderich melipat tangannya kesal dan Basch memijat pelipisnya. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka gagal menjalankan tugasnya.

"Yang terbunuh seorang polisi pengawal, kau sudah mendeklarasikan perang terhadap polisi!" ucap Basch dengan sangat kesal karena bukan tak mungkin mereka harus mengungsi ke luar negeri selama beberapa bulan sampai keadaan membaik. Mereka pernah melakukannya setahun yang lalu setelah tertembaknya Ludwig, mayatnya terpaksa dibakar untuk menghilangkan jejak organisasi. "Aku tak tau lagi." Pemuda asal Swiss itu duduk di sebela Erzsebet masih memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

Kesalahan kecil yang berakibat fatal pada organisasi. Roderich tidak mampu berkomentar, keadaan berubah mencekam. Keempatnya masih tak mampu membuka mulut mereka, belum pernah ada kesalahan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Telepon milik Gilbert berdering, pemuda itu langsung mengangkatnya, tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun dan menutup teleponnya. "Menyebar, jalankan rencana pelarian yang sudah disiapkan jika misi gagal. Itu perintah ayah."

Basch bangkit, "Aku harus menutup penginapan, beruntung kita tidak sedang memiliki tamu." Ia kemudian melangkah menuju gudang, mencari papan pengumuman jika penginapan akan ditutup untuk sementara waktu.

"Kalau begitu kita harus berkemas." Roderich berjalan santai ke kamarnya, mungkin ia akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berlibur. Erzsebet menyusul di belakangnya dan saat ia berdiri di ambang pintu, gadis tersebut menoleh ke arah Gilbert.

"Kau butuh refreshing untuk mendinginkan kepalamu, Gil." Ucapnya kemudian segera bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Gilbert masih terdiam di depan televisi, masih terputar rekaman cctv saat peluru Gilbert menembus jantung seorang polisi pengawal. Menyakitkan. Rasanya jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat rekaman itu terus diputar berulang kali. Ia tak kuat lagi, rasanya ia ingin bunuh diri saja. Teleponnya kembali berdering, ia kembali mengangkatnya, hanya mendengarkan intruksi dari ayahnya, ia hanya mengangguk paham.

"Baik aku akan 'berlibur' di rumah Antonio."

.

.

Sinar sang surya belum tampak tetapi keempat pegawai penginapan di pinggiran kota itu sudah sibuk mempersiapkan kepergian mereka. Berlibur, itu jawaban yang mereka berikan saat tukang sayur lewat, mereka memang sengaja memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan warga sekitar untuk menutupi kejahatan mereka. Basch bekerja sebagai tukang sampah dari pagi sampai siang dan dari siang sampai malam ia akan bekerja dan tinggal di penginapan. Roderich terkenal sebagai pemusik jalanan yang kemudian bekerja di penginapan dan Erzsebet adalah saudara Gilbert yang diadopsi karena yatim piatu. Ludwig dikabarkan mati tenggelam dan mayatnya menghilang. Orang sekitar menilai pemilik penginapan―ayah Gilbert―adalah orang dermawan yang senang membantu orang dan kini sedang menjalani pengobatan di luar negeri karena menderita penyakit mematikan―walau pada kenyataannya ayah Gilbert memiliki markas lain dan tinggal di China sekarang, mereka memiliki banyak markas dan banyak kelompok hampir di setiap negara.

Roderich akan pergi ke Austria, Wina mengunjungi sisa keluarganya yang masih melarat, ia akan bercerita jika sekarang ia menjadi seorang pemusik jalanan dan bekerja sambilan di sebuah penginapan, ayah ibunya mungkin masih hidup disana, ia tidak terlalu peduli sebenarnya. Basch mengunjungi makam adiknya di Swiss, ia sudah hidup sebatang kara sejak kecil sehingga ia tak perlu mengarang cerita mengenai kehidupanya di Jerman. Erzsebet berlibur ke Paris, ia tak mungkin bisa pergi ke negara asalnya karena bisa jadi ada orang yang mengenalnya dan ia bisa saja ditangkap karena dituduh memiliki darah seorang penyihir, walau itu semua hanya tuduhan belaka. Dan Gilbert awalnya akan pergi ke Rusia, mengunjungi teman ayahnya yang juga seorang mafia hebat di Rusia, namanya Ivan, tetapi batal karena ia harus menyelidiki latar belakang Antonio di Spanyol.

"Kita berpisah disini." Ucap Gilbert saat mereka sampai di bandara. Gilbert tidak turun, ia akan menempuh perjalanan ke Spanyol menggunakan mobil dan yang lainnya naik pesawat.

Erzsebet mengetuk jendela mobil, mengisyaratkan agar Gilbert membuka jendela mobilnya, "Hati-hati, jangan lengah pada orang itu." ucapnya, tak lama ia pun pergi mengejar pesawat yang akan membawanya menuju Paris, sementara yang lain sudah hilang entah kemana.

Mulai detik ini keempatnya harus menempuh jalan sendiri, mungkin ini adalah akhir dari semuanya, akhir dari kelompok yang sudah berhasil menuntaskan misi yang diberikan berkali-kali. Sekali gagal dan semuanya berakhir. Gilbert mengemudikan mobilnya dengan perasaan campur aduk, kesal, marah, dan sedikitnya merasa lega karena ia tak lagi harus membunuh orang lain. Hanya Gilbert yang mengetahui hal ini, karena ayahnya yang mengatakan "Menyebar dan bubarkan." Sebagai kode jika mereka sudah dianggap gagal dan akan disingkirkan atau mungkin akan dimasukkan pada kelompok lain, Erzsebet mungkin sudah diincar kelompok beranggotakan empat wanita hebat yang juga dibentuk ayahnya dan Ivan beberapa tahun yang lalu, mereka semua memiliki kemampuan luar biasa yang tak terduga. Basch mungkin akan dijadikan mata-mata dan beroprasi di Amerika Serikat, orang itu sangat pandai dalam penyamaran dan penghilangan barang bukti. Roderich mungkin akan memiliki patner baru, mungkin saja seorang penembak jitu asal Rumania yang berkali-kali diceritakan ayahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Gilbert selalu teringat wajah ketiga patner yang sudah menemaninya sejak lama. Mereka yang sudah membuatnya melupakan kematian Ludwig, pemuda bersurai perak itu masih ingat persis saat kabar duka tersebut terdengar olehnya. Gilbert mengamuk dan membabi buta, Erzsebet yang akhirnya berhasil menenangkan Gilbert, gadis itu cukup tangguh. Atau karena Gilbert yang memiliki rasa padanya? Memori kebersamaan mereka seakan terputar di langit Spanyol yang saat itu sangat cerah, bagaikan film.

Gilbert menginjak rem saat ada seorang pemuda di pinggir jalan yang melambaikan tangannya, meminta tumpangan. Kebetulan jalan sedang sepi karena kebun tomat menghampar beribu hektar jauhnya. Ia bukanlah pemuda yang jahat pada dasarnya, justru orang yang baik. Hanya penampilannya saja yang tidak pernah selaras dengan hatinya, ia selalu membuat onar demi mendapatkan perhatian. Bahkan sewaktu masih hidup, Ludwig lebih pantas dipanggil kakak. Pemuda tersebut membuka jendela mobilnya dan menyuruh orang yang melambaikan tangannya tadi masuk. Orang itu duduk di kursi belakang, Gilbert curi-curi pandang ke arah spion, ia merasa seperti pernah melihat orang tersebut di suatu tempat.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Gilbert seraya menancap gas.

Yang ditanyai tersenyum, atau menyeringai lebih tepat mendeskripsikan senyumannya. "Kau Gilbert kan? Kalau benar berarti tujuan kita sama."

Mata Gilbert membulat, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia terlalu takut untuk menebak siapa yang baru saja ia beri tumpangan.

"Namaku Antonio, kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya Gil?"

.

.

TBC


End file.
